


Normal

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena ponders in the aftermath...in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: “Feat of Clay/Devil’s Eyes”  
> Summary: Helena ponders in the aftermath...in exactly 100 words.  
> Archive: Frisked & Conquered exclusive .. anyone else, please link to the site and let me know...thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of Dina Meyer, Ashley Scott, or Rachel Skarsten. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written on 1 March 2003, while I was at the Creation Convention in Seattle, Washington, waiting for Roxann Dawson to come onstage. It’s the first of 3 stories written at that time.

  
She never said she loved him.  
  
In fact, I don’t think she actually loved him, you know? I think she just loved the idea of being normal. But she can’t do normal anymore than I can. It’s just not us, you know?  
  
She’s too tied to the ideals that...he instilled in her, that she tries to instill in me. She just doesn’t understand the double standard she lives by. Her rules apply to everyone but herself. It’s bullshit, but she’ll never admit it, you know?  
  
And now, she’ll fall further into Oracle, and remove herself from being Barbara Gordon.


End file.
